


【授翻】Heaven’s Gate｜天堂之门

by lianskyqi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom-Crowley, M/M, PTSD, TOP-Aziraphale, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 亚当和夏娃, 亚茨拉斐尔觉得和克劳利睡觉有负罪感, 亚茨拉斐尔非常富有, 人类AU, 他工作是为了使自己有点事做但他其实贼他妈的有钱, 他是个信托基金男孩, 伤害, 但是我们在这里不讨论这个, 克劳利在这篇同人里并不是一个跨性别者但是有人认为他是, 克劳利打消了他的负罪感, 又名亚茨拉斐尔解开克劳利的悲剧背景, 受雇陪同的克劳利, 口交, 如果你带有偏见看-Freeform, 如果你带有偏见看的话可能会有一些阶级问题, 如果我还需要打什么tag的话请告诉我, 妓院AU, 孤独的亚茨拉斐尔, 宗教意象与象征, 小甜饼, 恐同症, 恐跨性别者症, 指交, 有一点虐, 有人伤害了克劳利, 有点, 枕边情话, 然后他们在那里骂街, 称赞癖, 第一次, 肛交, 色情, 象征主义智慧, 负罪, 过程有一点虐但是是HE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianskyqi/pseuds/lianskyqi
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔是个处男。亚茨拉斐尔想要和人做爱。亚茨拉斐尔不可能找到一个潜在伴侣。克劳利是个受雇帮他破处的人。克劳利在妓院工作。克劳利擅长应对那些第一次做爱的紧张的男人。他们勾搭在一起。不过这比那要更复杂一点。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	【授翻】Heaven’s Gate｜天堂之门

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seventeen_Juice_Boxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heaven’s Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161333) by [Seventeen_Juice_Boxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes/pseuds/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes). 



> Thanks for Seventeen_Juice_Boxes and Dannie Wu

亚茨拉斐尔觉得做一个处男并没有什么问题。这个事实从逻辑上来说是非常合理的，他当然知道这个。所以这并不是他选择这么干的理由。他没有感到他有愧于社会，也并不羞耻于他的性地位。这些都不是，他在这的理由只有一个，他感到孤独。

当然，他确实亲吻过别人。他也确实有过其他关系，和别人调情，甚至被求婚，但是那些日子已经过去了。现在亚茨拉斐尔的伙伴只有他的书和一大杯茶。他没有工作伙伴，没有真正的朋友，没有任何可以给他暖被窝的人。并且他非常非常的厌倦于他的处男身份。所以，他来到了这里。

克劳利觉得做一个性工作者并没有什么问题。娼妓，鸭子，妓女，荡妇，小倌，你可以随意选择你想要的称呼，这是克劳利的职业。他并不对这感到羞耻，真的，但是他必须承认，他真没想到自己会来干这一行。

克劳利在他年轻时惹了一大堆麻烦。最终，他惹了不该惹的人并且倒了大霉。但是由于他既年轻又英俊，并且知道如何去应付男人的阴茎，所以他找到了一个还债的方法。他可以在妓院工作。所以，他来到了这里。

这是一个无所事事的晚上，星期二晚上并不是会所通常的旺季，但是来往穿梭的顾客保证了这些从业者能被使用并且得到工资。当亚茨拉斐尔拧着手走进来的时候，他注意到了这一点。他走到了一个相当空旷的等待室，并担心着他有没有走错地方。

不过，这个地方充斥着做爱时的浪叫，红色的霓虹灯闪烁着，微弱的娇喘声在房子里回荡。这里闻起来也有性的糜烂味道，甚至在大厅里也能闻到有人做爱时的精液和汗水味。天啊。亚茨拉斐尔，一个相当虔诚的人，一个善良的灵魂，一个单纯的人，在一个堕落的洞穴里。他在想什么，他是个罪犯，他应该——

“先生？我有什么可以帮您的吗？”一个穿得过于正式的人（考虑到这里的环境）从桌子后面向亚茨拉斐尔打招呼。很明显这个人是负责人。亚茨拉斐尔立刻从原则上就不喜欢他了。

“哦…是的…嗯，我只是…看着…我是说…我有…我能够付钱，哦，上帝——”

“第一次？”那人轻轻地笑了笑，他的（是紫色的吗？）眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着。

“哦，是的，我有那么明显吗？亚茨拉斐尔脸红了，开始对这个决定越来越后悔了。

“有一点吧。我是加百列，你不用告诉我你的名字或者你的故事。你只要别惹麻烦，不要弄伤我们的工作者…好吧，别弄伤他们太多。除此之外，你可以做任何事。你的位置是什么？”那人以一种无聊的口吻说出了上面一段话，这一口吻透露出他经常这样和人们重复同一段话。

亚茨拉斐尔没有跟上他的思维。“对不起？”

加百列翻了翻白眼。“男人，女人，两者都不是，或者处于两者之间？你想操什么，或者被什么操。或者看别人做爱。什么都可以。”

“哦，嗯，我想是男的。”亚茨拉斐尔结结巴巴地说。

那人让他确认了一遍，然后走到一堵钥匙墙前，挑了一把出来，走到亚茨拉斐尔那里，递给他。“32号房间。名字叫克劳利，不过你想叫他任何你想叫的称呼。他…适合像你这样传统的人。他现在可能和一个客人在一起，不过如果有的话会有一个标志。只要坐在外面等他做完就行了，清楚了吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔呆呆地点点头，那人指了指走廊，亚茨拉斐尔顺着他指的方向离开了。他想，这一切进展得太快了。他甚至不应该在这里，这是违法的，这是错误的。这个克劳利的男人，亚茨拉斐尔希望他会是个友好的人。天啊，这些从房间里传来的声音！亚茨拉斐尔觉得他好像无法活着离开这里了，上帝。

最后，他来到32号房间，房间上有一个红色的占座标志。亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，坐在门外一把略微有些不舒适的木椅上。他能听到里面传来轻柔的呻吟声和织物摩擦的沙沙声，他基本上能无视这些声音，直到这些暗哑的呻吟声变成了一声大喊，然后一个男人大声喊叫着从房间里冲出来，那个可能是“克劳利”的人仍然在房间里。

“我以为你有个阴道！真他妈的恶心，一直都在让我认为你是个女的。我会不给你任何一个子儿，死同性恋！” 那人诅咒着。他转过身，发现了亚速拉斐尔，冷笑着说：“他有根鸡巴，祝你好运。”那人低声咒骂着离开了。

现在变得更加不安的亚茨拉斐尔站起来，走到那扇大开的门边，轻轻地敲了敲门的里侧，试图让他自己显得礼貌些。“克-克劳利？”他试着使语气变得更加友好。

“是那个名字。你一定是我11点钟的那个。进来吧，记得关门，你让风吹进来了。”那个男人背对着门，坐在梳妆台前回答。

亚茨拉斐尔结结巴巴地道了歉，小心地走了进来，关上了身后的门。他观察着梳妆台前的那个人。他有着火一样的长发，一直垂到肩膀以下。亚茨拉斐尔能够看到，那个男人穿着带某种蕾丝的黑色女士内衣和一条长长的黑色窄身直筒裙，裙子紧贴着他的双腿。最后，亚茨拉斐尔看到了一双看起来非常华丽的金色高跟鞋，哦，上帝，天使的翅膀缠绕住了他的脚踝。他看起来，哦，看起来棒呆了。

那个男人从梳妆台前站起来，转身面朝亚茨拉斐尔，后者突然觉得自己穿的太多了。就在那时，他注意到克劳利左眼下方有些许轻微的瘀伤。 他轻吸了一口气，“亲爱的男孩，你的眼睛——”

“没事，客户有时是会有些轻率。加百列会去应付他的。”那人劝慰着。

“对的，当然。我是…我是亚茨拉斐尔。 嗯，很…很高兴认识您。” 他尝试着微笑得更加和善一些。上帝，他是不是变得更尴尬了？

然而，克劳利似乎觉得很有趣。 “亚茨拉斐尔，是吗？伙计，那是个正式的名字。我可以叫你吉拉吗，小天使？”他轻轻地笑着，穿过房间走向亚茨拉斐尔，他的鞋跟在地板上敲击着，发出响亮的声音。

当他到达另一个男人面前时，他握住他的衣服领子，从头到脚扫视了一遍，轻轻地笑了笑，“你为什么要穿得像个在圣诞节早上打包好的礼物？ 哦，我是要和你一起快乐地做爱的。”

“我，呃，嗯，克劳利，我没有…嗯我从来没有确切…有过经验，准确-准确地说，所以，如果你不介意的话——”亚茨拉斐尔脸红了，肉眼可见的紧张。

“寂寞，是吗？”他笑出了声，但没有什么恶意。 “嘘，小天使。我们可以根据你的需要做慢一些，好吧。我不会咬你，除非你对此感兴趣。”他轻笑着，扯着亚茨拉斐尔外套的边缘。“我可以把它剥下来吗？”他温柔地微笑着。

“我—嗯—对，是的，请。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

克劳利将大衣从他的肩膀上推开，让它落在亚茨拉斐尔脚边的地上，他的动作缓慢而小心，以便让另一个人适应。

亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着，因为哦上帝，这真的发生了，他真的将要发生性关系了，并且哦，天哪，这个男人是如此的英俊，他是如此地经验丰富，而且——

“—拉斐尔？亚茨拉斐尔？”克劳利在跟他说话。

“哦！是的，很抱歉，我走神了。你说什么？”他试图挽救一下气氛。

另一个男人笑了，没有生气。“我说，你穿了太多层了，我能脱掉一些吗？”

“哦。哦，哦是的你最好这么做。”亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，几乎有点眩晕。克劳利得意地笑着，有些兴奋，很快地一层层脱去了他的背心，领结，衬衫和里衣。突然，亚茨拉斐尔注意到了克劳利坚硬、锋利的身体线条与他自己柔软的线条之间的对比差异非常明显。他悄悄地移动手臂，来掩饰他的肚子，但克劳利的手阻止了他。

“啊，天使。你是上帝创造的，这并没有什么关系，嗯？”克劳利安慰他，然后脱下了他的女士内衣，让他们都赤裸着上半身。他微笑着：“天使，我可以吻你吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，不敢发出声音。克劳利俯身，轻柔地亲吻他。跟亚茨拉斐尔所想象的，一个妓女应有的，热情、粗鲁的吻，完全不同。但是话又说回来，克劳利是一个人，而不是一个职业。

过了一会儿，他从亚茨拉斐尔唇上撤下来，笑道“很好，小天使，做得很好。我想你还是有希望的。”突然，他把手放到了亚茨拉斐尔的裤子上，解开了裤子。亚茨拉斐尔的第一反应是叫克劳利停下来，但他不能这么做，毕竟这是他花钱让人干的。

克劳利把他的裤子提在手里，问：“想让我为你口吗，吉拉？别有压力。”

亚茨拉斐尔再一次被这个人的速度震惊了，但过了一会儿，他慢慢地点了点头。亚茨拉斐尔既紧张又激动地看着克劳利跪下来，脱下他的长裤和内裤，释放出他的阴茎。克劳利向前倾了倾，他伸出舌头，绕着亚茨拉斐尔的龟头舔了一圈，哦天哪，他的舌头是不是裂开了？没有什么能比这再火辣了。

克劳利又像小猫一样舔了几下他的阴茎，然后用嘴包住了它，双手紧紧地抓着他的大腿，但用的力度不足以弄疼他。亚茨拉斐尔忍不住大声呻吟了一声，他感到非常尴尬，用一只手飞快地想捂住他的嘴。克劳利含含糊糊地劝阻着他，他慢慢地把手移开，然后把手插进克劳利的头发里。

他的阴茎在克劳利的嘴里进进出出，他裂开的舌头的两边都舔到了阴茎根部。亚茨拉斐尔被快感淹没了，抓住克劳利头发的手无意识地开始用力，将那颗脑袋按向自己。克劳利还没准备好，就被堵住了喉管，发出了一声短促的呻吟。亚茨拉斐尔几乎立刻惊慌失措地将阴茎撤了出来。克劳利擦了擦嘴，朝他笑了笑。“没关系，小天使，做得很好，”他笑着说，“操我的嘴。”他把亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎含回嘴里，发出鼓励的呻吟声。

慢慢地，亚茨拉斐尔开始主动用胯部往克劳利温热的嘴中操去，双手放在他脑袋的两边，和他的长发纠缠在了一起，他肆意地操弄着他的嘴。他坚持了没多长时间，就到达了性高潮。当他从高潮的余韵中回过神来后，他条件反射似的放开了另一个人，并将他推开。“对不起，对不起，我只是…不喜欢这样。”他道歉，虽然这看起来很不必要。

克劳利站着，热情地笑了笑。“一点也不麻烦，小天使。那么，你选什么？”

“嗯？”亚茨拉斐尔又一次没有搞懂他的意思，问道。

克劳利轻轻地笑出了声：“我是说，你想要怎么要我？我可以上你，你也可以操我，你想怎么都行。”

他结结巴巴地说：“哦，我—后—后者—如果你愿意的话。”。

“当然可以，小天使。”克劳利脱下了裙子。（没有内裤，亚茨拉斐尔注意到）克劳利脱下了高跟鞋，然后躺到了大号床上，示意亚茨拉斐尔可以来上他了。

亚茨拉斐尔很快就把袜子、鞋子和落在脚踝边上的裤子给脱了，然后尴尬地爬到床上，跪在克罗利大张的双腿前。“原谅我，亲爱的男孩，我真的不知道要，呃，接下来要怎么做。”天啊，他真是个尴尬的处男。

“没关系，天使。”他在枕头下面摸索着，递给亚茨拉斐尔一个小瓶子。（润滑油，他推断是）“你想要做全套吗，吉拉？这其实也不是必须的。”

亚茨拉斐尔承认：“啊，是的，好吧，我想进入你，如果可以的话。”

“我完全没问题。”克劳利笑着说。“所以，把你的手指涂上润滑剂，先放一根到我的里面。你放进去之后先让我适应一秒，然后你就可以用你的手指把我里面撑开。通常三根手指就能扩张到位，让我准备好被你进入。但是我也可以承受四根，五根，或者你的整只手掌，如果你想要这样做，天使。

亚茨拉斐尔有点不知所措地点点头。“啊，嗯，好吧，我想，三根就足够满足我们两个的需要了。”说完，他把大量的润滑剂倒在了他的手指上，非常缓慢并且小心地把一根手指塞进了克劳利的体内。

当亚茨拉斐尔把手指伸进去的时候，克劳利低低地发出了呻吟，但他很快感觉到眼前这个可怜的人有多生疏和不自在。他建议道：“来吧，天使。就像...呃啊...对...该死，就这样。”

亚茨拉斐尔很快就掌握了要领，不一会儿他向克劳利的身体里又增加了一根手指。克劳利呻吟着，微微拱起背。亚茨拉斐尔尽职尽责地遵照克劳利的指示，开始将两根手指微微分开，撑开肠道给他扩张。克劳利一直在鼓励着他动作，一部分是用话语，一部分是用鼓舞人心的呻吟。“这样好吗？呃我是说，我这样做是对的吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，感觉略微有些紧张。

“操！对！亚茨拉斐尔！你做的很好。继续，再加一根，我受的住。”克劳利嘶哑着嗓音说。亚茨拉斐尔按照克劳利的要求又在他体内增加了一根手指，根据他先前的指示在他身体里移动探索着。在搅动摸索了一会儿之后，亚茨拉斐尔碰到了克劳利体内的那处遍布着神经末梢的地方，克劳利发出了一声高亢的呻吟。亚茨拉斐尔立马把手指往回撤了一点，以为自己是弄疼了他。“不！”他喊道，“不，我很好，继续，小天使，操，我感觉超级棒。”他发出愉悦的呻吟声。

克劳利的喊叫让他放心了，他继续动作，一次又一次地进攻那个地方，让克劳利在床上呻吟着，扭动着。“操，天使，操我！我可以承受的，继续，操我。”他大声鼓励，他的阴茎坚硬的挺立着，在他的小腹上留下一片晶亮的水液。亚茨拉斐尔慢慢地拿出手指，调整自己在床上的姿势，在克劳利的大腿之间找到了一个更加稳定的姿势，克劳利立刻把腿缠在了他身上。

“你——你确定吗，亲爱的孩子？”亚茨拉斐尔仍然对他马上要和这个男人失去童贞的速度感到震惊。上帝，他连他的姓都还不知道！

“是的，天使，我他妈的很确定。求你了，操我”他近乎于乞求。

“好吧，当然，亲爱的孩子。”他渐渐接受了，将自己的器物慢慢地插进克劳利的身体里。克劳利虚推着他，轻轻地呻吟着。

当亚茨拉斐尔完全进入时，他们俩都发出微弱的舒爽的呻吟声，但很快，克劳利的呻吟中抱怨的成分就超过了愉悦的：“来吧小天使，快点，干我。”

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻喘息着，将自己的阴茎抽出来一半，再缓慢地塞送回去。克劳利呻吟着，背拱着离开了床。他在他身体里抽送得非常小心，仍然害怕自己会不小心伤害到他。直到克劳利催促亚茨拉斐尔快点，他才开始慢慢加快了抽送的速度。“哦我的--，克劳利，你感觉…哦，你感觉就像天堂一样！”

克劳利咯咯地轻笑了声：“呃啊…以前没人这……这么说……过我！”尽管他的言辞相当匮乏，但很明显，克劳利对亚茨拉斐尔的话确实感到受宠若惊，几乎可以说震惊。亚茨拉斐尔还没把他的东西完全沉进他的里面，就设法撞到了克劳利身体里那一点上。克劳利尖叫了一声，他的头歪到一边，将锐利的牙齿陷进枕头里。受此鼓舞，亚茨拉斐尔再次冲着那一点，又重又快地操着克劳利，享受地看着克劳利在他身下喘着粗气把呻吟埋进枕头。亚茨拉斐尔放弃了压抑自己的声音，允许自己发出大声的呻吟，喘息着叫着克劳利的名字。

突然，克劳利的一只手在他们中间划过，握住他自己的阴茎，有力的上下套弄着，并且牙关把枕头咬得更紧了。这时，亚茨拉斐尔的耳旁传来织物撕裂的声音，这毫无疑问是克劳利撕破了枕套。这使亚茨拉斐尔吓了一跳，不过他还是没有停下动作。亚茨拉斐尔继续不停地操着克劳利，放下了可能会伤害到身下人的担心，因为他知道他忍不了多久。他毫无保留地连续撞击着克劳利，身体碰撞发出啪啪的声音，克劳利喘息着喊着“吉拉！”还有“天使！”。亚茨拉斐尔自己也一直在喊克劳利的名字，赞美他。

比如，“哦，是的，克劳利！”“哦，亲爱的孩子，你真是太棒了。”还有“哦，天哪，你对我来说太完美了。”还有“你包裹着我的感觉太棒了。”这些赞美的话似乎对克劳利很起作用，他听着亚茨拉斐尔的话呜咽着，红着脸微微摇头，但另一个人可以看出他很享受他那亲昵的话语。

突然，亚茨拉斐尔感觉到他的性高潮快要到了：“哦！哦，克劳利！操，我要到了—，我—我能—进去吗？”他不确定他的要求是否足够清楚，但显然，克劳利明白了。

“当然可以，天使！你可以射到任何你想要的地方，请进来吧。到我的身体里，吉拉。”他告诉他，把牙从枕头上拔出来说。亚茨拉斐尔没有浪费时间听克劳利把话讲完，他把他剩下的半根撞进克劳利的身体里，将脸埋在克劳利脖子，颤抖着释放了。克劳利呻吟着，当他感觉亚茨拉斐尔填满了他的时候，并将他的阴茎靠在亚茨拉斐尔的柔软的肚子上快速用力地撸动着，过了几分钟他呻吟着，低低的喊着“天使”，在他们之间喘着气释放了。

过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地喘着气，将他高潮后的阴茎从克劳利的身体里抽出来，带出一阵淫靡的水泽声，翻倒在喘着气的克劳利的身边的床上。过了一会儿，他才想起了自己在哪里。“哦我的…哦天哪，我可能应该走了。我应该付—付钱给你还是加百列先生？”

“放松点，天使。你是我今晚上最后一个客人。你可以待一会儿，在离开的时候再付给加百列。”克劳利保证道，“当然，如果想走的话你现在就可以走，毕竟你来这里的真正目的已经达到了。”从他的语气中可以明显看出，克劳利的提议经常被拒绝。不过，亚茨拉斐尔太累了，他找不到任何理由在这个特殊的时刻起床离开。

“不，不，亲爱的孩子。我想再呆一会儿。”他对克劳利说。

“不错，很好。所以，天使，你感觉好吗？失去你的童贞，我是说。我是个专业的，所以我希望你感觉好。”克劳利自鸣得意地笑着说。

“啊，对，是的，嗯，十分满意。”他结结巴巴地说，微微红了脸。

克劳利像被逗乐似的哼了一声，“十分满意，”他说，“十分满意！”

亚茨拉斐尔感觉有些被冒犯了。“不准嘲笑我！”他叫道。他并不是有意使自己的语调听起来含有恶意或愤怒的感觉，但是当他说出这话的时候，克劳利畏缩了一下。

“嘿，我很抱歉，先生，我并不是想要冒犯你，对不起。”这和几分钟前自鸣得意、讽刺挖苦人的克劳利大不相同，这几乎给了亚茨拉斐尔一耳光。“先生”？克劳利从这晚一开始就没有管他叫过先生。他是认为亚茨拉斐尔真的被这件事冒犯到了吗？克劳利有冒犯客户的习惯吗？客户！哦，操！克劳利是个受雇者。当时有一刻，亚茨拉斐尔甚至想让自己相信克劳利和他发生性关系是因为克劳利想，但是不是。不是，他付钱了，不仅克劳利不会想，连一个穿高领毛衣的白痴都不会。克劳利当然不想这样。他强迫自己去和他做爱，他是一个妓女，他不能说不。哦，上帝，亚茨拉斐尔感觉非常不好。

他突然手忙脚乱的从床上滚了下来，结结巴巴地向坐在床上瞪大眼睛盯着他的人道歉。“哦上帝，克劳利，我很抱歉，我不该来这里的—我太孤独了—我没有，我没想到。哦天哪，你没有...我从来没想获取什么便利，真对不起，哦天哪。”

“唔哦，嘿，小天使，放松。这是我的工作。你没有侵犯我什么。相信我，我想要的。我喜欢你，我这样说不仅仅是为了得到更高的小费。我真的喜欢。这只是我的工作并不意味着我不能享受和陌生人的性爱，你是我今晚见过的最好的客户之一。所以，没关系，回床上去睡觉吧。”克劳利说的很快，向他保证道。

亚茨拉斐尔思索了一会儿他的话，才回到床上，尽管很紧张，他还是回到了克劳利的身边。“对不起，我反应过度了。我只是—”他停下来，想着克劳利对他说的话。“你指的‘最好的客户之一’是什么意思？”他问道。

克劳利叹了口气：“小天使，天堂之门，”（妓院的名字，亚茨拉斐尔的大脑帮他想了起来）“吸引了某种类型的客户。就像你之前的那个人。人们更喜欢击打货品，加百列不在乎这个只要我们还能继续被干，不过为什么我要告诉你这些？”

亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地盯着克劳利“克劳利—我……为什么，那为什么还要在这里工作呢？”他不能理解，如果克劳利受到的是这种待遇，那他为什么还要留下来。

这话让他从克劳利那儿得到了一个轻蔑的哼声。“你觉得如果我有选择的话我会这样吗？你认为我们之中会有人选择这样做吗？”他叹了口气，振作了一下。“好吧，我跟你说实话，小天使。加百列以前不干这行，长话短说，他以前大概是个有名的商人，我和他老板的女儿睡过。她是一个非常好的，基督教徒式的女孩，伊芙琳或类似的，我想他认为我以某种未知的方式'诱惑'或'腐蚀'她。所以，加百列气疯了，他和一些危险的人点有关系。他给了我一个选择，所以我在这里，他妈的工作来还清我的债务，直到加百列认为我已经工作够了。”他解释说：“那可能是我的老二掉下来的时候。”。

“你—你到这里多久了？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，他的声音里夹杂着惊恐和反感。

克劳利的笑声里参杂了些苦涩，“有时候，感觉像六千年。但实际上，我觉得更像是，嗯，也许是11年？”他给出了个具体数据。

“上帝啊，11年？克劳利，有什么—有什么我能做的吗？你这样根本不可能开心。”

克劳利的嘴角弯出了一道笑容，不过他的笑容没有到达眼底“哦，小天使，你真甜。除非你有一大笔多的要死闲钱来偿还我的债务，否则我真怀疑你能不能做到。不过还是经常来看看我吧。我会给你打折的。你真是个甜心，真的。”

亚茨拉斐尔再考虑这个。他还考虑了他的家族财产。严格按照事实地说，亚茨拉斐尔是一个书店老板，但实际上，他干着个只是为了自娱自乐。他是个，嗯你也可以这么说，是个靠父母信托基金生活的富二代。他决心帮助这个人。他从床上翻下来，开始穿衣服，从床头柜上抓了一块毛巾，匆匆地擦干净身体。“今天晚上很愉快，克劳利，我会帮你的，我保证。我们很快就会见面的，我保证。”说完，他穿好衣服，走出房间去找加百列。克劳利从心里升起了一丝希望，但当他看着另一个人的大衣尾巴从门外消失时，他又把它碾碎了。他叹了口气，扑倒在床上。他需要洗个澡。但首先，他想小睡一下。伴随着这个想法，克劳利闭上眼睛睡着了。

他是被一阵敲门声吵醒的。可能是哈斯塔或利古尔，他推测。混蛋。他站起来，抓起一件长袍，把它披上，打开门然后发现了一个怒气冲冲的加百列。狗屎，那可能不太好。

“你的顾客昨晚很喜欢你。他帮你还清了你的欠款。”哈，所以加百列是在开玩笑，或者别的什么。亚茨拉斐尔，是的，那是他的名字，亚茨拉斐尔很好，但他怀疑他是否好到会去支付任何加百列加在他头上的荒谬金额。

“很好笑，加百列。听着，我不想再多工作三个小时了，我想多睡一觉，如果你不介意的话-”加布里埃尔打断了他。

“我是认真的，克蠕戾。”啊，是的，加百列他妈的给他起了个愚蠢的外号。“拿上你的狗屎然后滚开。”加百列把一张名片塞进克劳利的手里，然后用他的脚后跟转过了身。

“那我他妈该去哪儿？”克劳利在他身后喊道。

“这就不关我的事儿了，克蠕戾。”他边走边说。没人会好心当成驴肝肺，克劳利穿好衣服，把另外三套衣服塞进一个行李袋里，从窗户边抓起一盆小植物，瞪着它，走出了门。

他瞥了一眼加百列给他的名片。“A.Z Fell 经营着一家二手书店。好吧，总得找个地方开始吧。”克劳利扫了一眼地址，转身出发，把天堂之门留在身后。

——————————————————————————

这里是作者在评论区回复读者的一些翻译，有很多只截取了部分文章相关的内容。如果有感兴趣的可以移步至原文的评论区，作者是位很nice的人，对于所有的评论基本都会认真地回复，很多措辞也非常礼貌（在我没翻译的那部分里面），希望各位能登上网站的可以去给原作者留言和点kudos。（这里为了安全起见声明一下，这些评论都仅是原文作者在评论区中所有关于剧情的观点）

1.

有位读者表达了对于文章的喜爱，不过表达了一下看到“克劳利对这份工作并不自愿”的惋惜，她以为她能在这篇同人里看到对性工作者有一个很正面的描述（译注：文章开头有“克劳利觉得做一个性工作者并没有什么问题”，这位读者在后面的回复中道歉说她没看到这个暗示。这两位都是非常nice的人）。

作者回复：

我只是想说一下，这篇同人并不是想要去深入探究性工作者的类型。我只是想用一下象征手法，对于克劳利来说天堂之门就像地狱一样，他被强迫在这里工作是因为他诱惑了夏娃，或者说在这篇小说中是叫伊芙琳。我知道性服务并不完全是一件坏事，并且也有很多人喜欢它，就算是克劳利也不是完全恨这份工作，这只是并不是他自己选的工作而已。如果这篇文章有表现得有反对性工作的观点，我感到非常抱歉。

2.

这里有位读者和作者讨论了一波剧情，有句话是这样说的：

我喜欢这个想法，亚茨拉斐尔遇见了一个让他心动的男妓，然后他意识到这个人是个非常友善的人，只是遇到了一些卑鄙的事情。不过他是多有钱和友善才能帮他还清只有上帝才知道的巨大债务啊。

作者回复：

亚茨拉斐尔是个又富有又心肠软的人，他的魅力让我为之倾倒。如果你想知道克劳利的债务的大概数目，我可能会说，这一开始大概有10k，在亚茨拉斐尔遇见他的时候他工作到还剩6k。

3.

有位读者对亚茨拉斐尔不带套就做爱和客户亲自给工作者做前戏表示疑问

作者回复：

我的想法是加百列是个低劣的皮条客，克劳利是个低劣的男妓。作为妓院来说这不是一个名声特别好的地方。加百列允许员工受到虐待，他不对客户做任何筛选，亚茨拉斐尔在他进去之前并没有被搜身，他在服务结束后才付钱，克劳利对他讲话的措辞非常随意直到受到惊吓，他们不使用保护措施，亚茨拉斐尔给克劳利做扩张，尽管克劳利专门应付的是处子。这都不是故意写的无知，而是为了给人一种这是个不安全和不正当的肮脏妓院的印象。如果在我写作的过程中表达得不是那么到位的话我感到很抱歉！在未来，我可能会让克劳利重新从事（安全且双方同意的）性工作，或者让他成为一个不关心客户或是被雇佣者的兄弟。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话（translator’s words)：  
> 我尽力了，我真的很喜欢这篇文章，我并非职业翻译，甚至这是我翻译的第一篇英语文章，好的我很垃圾。如果有什么不到位的地方还请指正。有些感觉奇怪的可能是俚语的表达的地方我已经尽力去百度了，但是有一些我是真的查不到（我百度了两次才知道<3是个横躺的心），就按照上下文理解和原意大概翻了一下。有一些原文中的地方为了通顺和更好的表达，我没有采取直翻，有些地方还自己加了些词句来描述原文中的场景（我猜的），有些地方也删改了部分。有许多地方我翻译也可能没能翻译出原文的意思，就比如fuck和shit这种骂人话。还有原文其实出现了很多smirk这个词，很多克劳利的笑都是用的这个词。还有简介里第二段第一句话是Crowley is an escort.各位可以看下escort的字典意思“n.护送者;护卫队;护卫舰(或车队、飞机);陪同某人参加社交活动的人(尤指男人);受雇陪同某人外出社交的人(尤指女人)”对不起，以我贫瘠的表达能力我真的不知道这里要用什么词合适。  
> 原文真的不难理解，真的推荐去看原文。其实那篇原文一开始吸引我点进去的其实是那一大片打得格外详细且有趣的tag，作者打的tag真的很详细，各位可以挪上去再看一遍啊。  
> 作者还给这篇文章写了后续，叫做Fast Enough to Fly us Out of Here，可以去搜索看看（不过好像只写了一章就坑了...），去作者的专栏也能找到，讲的是老蛇到了天使的书店，想要天使暂时收留他，并表示他可以在将来的日子里用身体抵房租，当然天使义正言辞地拒绝了他。快乐的H/C梗。  
> 我怎么都没想到我一个理工科类学生，一外还是日语的，居然有一天会跑去翻译英文小说，天知道我写向作者要翻译授权的评论就让我卡了两个小时，我真是一点都不喜欢英语。真没想到我来注册这个账号就是为了来发这一篇文，我可能还要捡起lof账号去宣传一下，不然可能真的没人看。  
> 毕竟因为题材敏感（我连废文简介都改了两次，为什么处男也是个敏感词啊！）而且分级还是个E，所以我估计只会在ao3和废文上发，但是吧，ao3现在是吧，墙了嘛，对吧，发在这里可能就单纯的是为了原作者。废文也不是一个很好用来看同人文的网站，现在注册也很难。现在好兆头也没什么热度，圈走茶凉了，而且这个cp取向是吧，很多都逆了吧。也不好意思跟太太说这篇翻译可能就是我一个人自嗨的产物…..  
> 其实这篇由于是AU跟原作关系也不是很大啦，直接看也没有问题啊（个人认为（我不听我不听  
> 这篇翻译我也没修过，是我赶工出来，因为毕竟是单纯为了这篇文才去找的梯子，也快过期了嘛，要在那之前和作者沟通好，而且我的水平也不是那么什么特别高，以后有时间可能会去尽力修一下，改的更易读一些。  
> 话说我真是有够能叨逼的，快乐bb  
> 话说这圈外网上的热度高的真是令常年在冷圈躺平的我惊讶，上次直接搜Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)的tag搜出来两万三的结果，想想之前磕的翻两页就能到头的cp 真是一口老血都喷出来。（给各位参考一下我上一次磕的是狮子王，在子供向电影里磕cp的我过于邪性，槽多无口  
> 其实我是很想她继续写下去的啦，我是真的很喜欢这个故事，想给她写长评，我是很想把这种心情传达给她的啦，但是我确实没有用英文写过长评，这个对于我来说太过困难了（然后开始自暴自弃）。“but I can take four, five, or your whole hand, if that’s what your into”我当时看到克劳利说这句话的时候真是人都没了，真的太戳我了。还有小天使一紧张就结巴的设定，啊啊啊啊啊真是太棒了。  
> 我都不太敢点进我的文章，害怕所有的点击量都是我自己贡献的_(:_」∠)_这种事我在我第一次在网上发文章的时候真的经历过，当我发现自己点也能增加点击量的时候简直..  
> 这篇是我在事情发生前就看过的，当时就超级喜欢，也一直在犹豫要不要去翻译，毕竟我也没做过这事儿，连AO3账号都没有，然后。。嗯。。对吧。。简直惊天噩耗。。我也很难受。。其实也消极了一段时间，最终还是决定去翻译一下。如果有大神能帮我校一下就好了（做梦  
> 看了喜欢的话帮我点个赞好不好，翻译也很耗我心血的啦。
> 
> If you have any questions, please let me know.


End file.
